Solo tu eres capaz
by Lizzie Alhena Potter-Friki
Summary: Después de enterarse de unas noticias muy desagradables, Lily esta muy triste y James tal vez sea el único que la entienda y la logre ayudar. Regalo para Angie Friki Black.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes que aparecen aqui le pertecen a J.K Rowling. Ojala me pertenecieran, pero no seria igual de increible.

Este fic es un regalo para _Angie Friki Black_, **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermana!**

* * *

_**°-Solo tu eres capaz-°**_

* * *

Un minuto.

Esa es la cantidad de tiempo en la que tu cuerpo se paralizo y tus músculos se tensaron, ya no sentías nada y lo único que podías hacer era enfocar tu mirada en la expresión apenada de la Profesora McGonagall.

Silencio, eso es lo que invadía tú alma y al solitario salón de Transformaciones. Claro, eso fue hasta que la Profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar.

Pero aunque podías ver como sus labios se movían, tu cerebro no podía procesar las palabras que ella te decía. Estabas atorada en el shock y tu mente no te dejaba salir de él.

_Muertos. Ellos están muertos._

_\- ...Accidente... Auto... Chocaron._

Las palabras de la Profesora McGonagall eran inconexas para ti, no lograbas entender y lo único que podías hacer era mirar. Mirarla inexpresivamente y asentir con la cabeza.

_\- Lily_-Cuando dijo tu nombre finalmente reaccionaste, le dirigiste una mirada atenta aun cuando tu mente ni siquiera estaba presente en el salón de Transformaciones-_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_¿Cómo responder?_

¿Vacía? ¿Finalmente sola? ¿Triste?, esas eran las respuestas que más se ajustaban al cómo te sentías. Pero la Profesora McGonagall debió saber en ese momento que no serias totalmente honesta.

\- _Perfectamente bien._

_\- ¿Estas segura?, puedo hacerle una nota al Profesor Flitwick y..._

_\- No hay ningún problema, Profesora. Es algo impresionante, y sin duda alguna no me lo esperaba, pero yo..._

_\- Lily..._

_\- Voy a estar bien, Profesora McGonagall. Solo, solo necesito descansar._

No sabias como podías estar hablando tan calmada, deseabas romper a llorar y por destruir algo para amainar tu furia. Pero eso no es lo que hiciste, solo asentiste a las insistencias de la Profesora y sonreíste los más falsamente posible mientras cerrabas la puerta del Salón.

Mientras caminabas por el desierto pasillo, tu mente divagaba en las pocas cosas que pudiste entender de lo que te dijo la Profesora.

Muertos. Tus padres estaban muertos.

Muertos por un accidente de tráfico, y todo por culpa de eso camioneros muggles que no saben conducir moderadamente en la lluvia.

_¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Nada? ¿Indiferencia?_

Pues no, cariño, no es ninguna. Simplemente era el shock de la reciente noticia lo que causaba este efecto en ti. Era la razón de esa nada y esa inconsciencia que nublaba tus sentidos y tu mente. Seguiste caminando aun cuando no tenías rumbo exacto, pero lo hacías de todas maneras ya que algo te decía que si parabas en algún momento esa nada se disiparía y el dolor vendría de golpe, consumiéndote hasta llegar al más puro estado de tristeza.

* * *

¿Cómo llegaste a un oscuro y deshabitado salón del tercer piso?, eso es un misterio que nunca lograras descifrar. Solo sabes que despertaste finalmente de tu trance cuando cerraste la puerta detrás de ti.

Y ahí fue cuando el dolor te arraso.

Tus piernas temblaron e intentaste aguantarte en una pared, pero al hacerlo resbalaste y terminaste sentada y adolorida en el piso. Una opresión se instaló en tu pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a salir como cascadas de tus ojos.

Querías gritar y decirle al mundo que deseabas morir para que tu dolor desapareciera. Te sentías vacía y rota, sin ninguna opción a arreglo.

¿Tan vacía se podía convertir tu vida en menos de un segundo?

Era una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban por tu adolorida cabeza. Pequeños gemidos salían de tu boca y aun tu pecho dolía, justamente como si un ser invisible te intentara ahorcar.

En ese momento creíste haber escuchado un ruido, pero en ese momento lo único que deseabas hacer era llorar hasta que el dolor amainara.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué justamente a ellos?_

_¿Por qué eso no me sucedió a mí?, yo debería haber sido la muerta, no ellos._

Para ti no era justo que eso le pasara a ellos, simplemente no lo era. Para ti ello todavía no habían vivido en su totalidad su vida, había tantas cosas que ellos deseaban hacer y nunca pudieron lograr cumplir.

Y nunca lo lograrían.

Tu llanto en algún punto se volvió más fuerte hasta que sentiste unos fuertes y cálidos brazos tomarte y apretarte contra un duro torso. Levantaste la vista temerosa y te encontraste con una apenada mirada achocolatada.

James Potter. Si hubiera sido otro momento tal vez lo hubieras golpeado y gritado que se alejara de ti, pero en ese momento no tenías la fuerza, ni la necesidad de hacerlo. Lo único que atinaste a hacer fue volver a abrazarlo y enterrar tu cara entre su cuello y hombro, para así cubrir tu llanto y que no se escuchara tan estruendoso.

James te abrazo más fuerte y empezó a acariciar tu melena mientras te susurraba pequeñas palabras en el oído. En algún punto tus gemidos desaparecieron, y aunque el dolor seguía ahí era cubierto por la calidez del cuerpo de James.

Tus músculos empezaron a ponerse pesados y tus parpados empezaron a cerrarse más seguido. Te sentías agotada y lo único que deseabas hacer era dormirte en el hombro de James.

_Gracias, James..._

Es lo único que atinaste a pensar antes de volver a cerrar tus ojos y que la negrura de invadiera.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado, este solo es el primer capitulo. Tal vez tenga solo dos capítulos mas...

Me despido.

Lizzie Taisho-Friki.


End file.
